A Glimpse in the Life
by Cloud-Dee
Summary: A short look at some of the most important people in Camelot (whether they know it or not) and what their lives truly mean. Prompt words- Bravery, Family, Honour, Watch, First, Fine, Alone, Useless, Someday


A Glimpse In The Life

**Bravery- Arthur**

Arthur used to think bravery was the number of quests you completed or the number of foes you faced. Now he knows differently.

Bravery is riding into battle with no weapons or armour to protect you. Bravery is following someone else to the ends of the earth just to be by their side should they ever need you. Bravery is putting up with his moods, his knight's tricks and enduring training and battles with no defence or resistance. Bravery is always smiling. It is willingness to sacrifice everything for another.

Bravery is loyalty beyond the call of duty.

The bravest man Arthur knows isn't Elyan or Percival. It isn't Gwaine who has followed him into many quests and battles. It isn't Leon, who was always ready to fight by his side. It isn't even Lancelot, whose bravery topped them all.

The bravest man Arthur knows is Merlin.

**Family- Percival**

Percival had first come to Camelot to take revenge for the family he had lost. They had been murdered by Cenred and his army and Percival, even with all his strength and skill, was powerless to save them. So he went with his friend to look for revenge.

He never expected to be knighted. He never expected to survive the battle. He never expected to end up living in Camelot and he had defiantly never expected to find friends. And they became so much more than that.

Percival came to Camelot because he had lost his family.

Now he has found a new one.

**Honour- Lancelot**

Lancelot was always a man of honour. His only wish was to serve and protect his kingdom. His life was always ruled by the knight's code, the rules of honour. His only goal was to uphold those rules all his life. And he did, right up until the day he died, serving his kingdom and saving his friend. Lancelot died a man of honour.

But destiny was not over and the part he played was not yet done. So he was pulled back from the world of the dead and he lived again. Lancelot re-died as a man of honour. In all ways. In all ways but one.

**Watch- Leon**

Leon has watched Arthur all his life. He has watched as he grew from a boy into a man. He watched as he grew into a skilled fighter and a master swordsman. He watched as he grew into the prince he was expected to be. Leon watches.

And he watched as Arthur met his greatest friend. He watched as he learned respect, humility and loyalty. He watched as became a better person, a better man. Leon watches.

Leon also watches Merlin. He watches his friendship, his compassion, his unswerving loyalty. And if sometimes he watches a flicker of gold appear in the corner of his eyes, what does it matter? Leon watches. He doesn't speak.

**First- Gwaine**

Gwaine used to be alone. He had no friends and no family to care for him. He was a solitary traveller, alone on the road to nowhere. Now he has a family, the knights, the greatest and bravest friends a man could want and Camelot, a home to come back to and to fight for. But he wouldn't have any of that had it not been for one man. The knights may have become his family but for as long as he lives, his first and his greatest friend always was, and always will be, Merlin.

**Fine- Gwen**

Gwen's destiny was just as complex and tragic as her husband's, his sister's or his best friend. She too suffered loss and betrayal, just as they had. But for Gwen at least, her part in destiny is over. She has already betrayed Arthur and played her part in the fate that has been foretold. Unlike all the others, she is the one that gets a happy ending. Her destiny now is safe and everything is fine. For her.

**Alone- Morgana**

When Morgana found out about her magic, she felt alone. No-one understood what it was like for her, what she was going through. She was scared and she didn't know who to turn to. But then Morgause had arrived and everything changed. She felt accepted and understood and she didn't feel as alone anymore. But then Morgause had died and left her alone in the world again.

She found other allies of course. Helios, Agraviane, they all fought for her. But she was no longer loyal to anyone and she cared for no-one. And in the end they died and she lost everything. She had pushed away her friends, rejected her family and ignored her allies. And now she was alone again.

**Useless- Gaius**

Merlin used to need Gaius for everything. He turned to him for advice, help and for someone to comfort him when he needed it most. Gaius was the only person alive who he could turn to for all his troubles. But as he had grown up, Merlin had needed Gaius less and less. He no longer needed help and he came make his own decisions based on feeling in his heart not the facts in Gaius' head. Gaius was still needed occasionally but sometimes he felt useless, like he wasn't needed anymore. Merlin was growing into the man he was destined to be, and there was no room in his destiny for Gaius.

Merlin really didn't need Gaius anymore. But funnily enough, Gaius didn't mind.

**Someday- Merlin**

Arthur is in his rightful place, King of Camelot.

Gwen is in her rightful place, Queen of Camelot.

The Knights are in their rightful place, defenders of the kingdom.

Even Morgana is in her rightful place, sworn enemy of Camelot.

Merlin is not in his rightful place. He still bares the titles and names of his disguise, the disguise none seem to be able to see through. Clumsy. Weak. Idiot. Servant.

Merlin is not in his rightful place and sometimes he thinks he never will be. But someday things will change, that's what he tells himself. He still he dreams of a future where he is accepted and honoured for who he is. He is haunted by the dream of _some_day.

**Reveiws are love!**


End file.
